Jacob Williamson (TV Series 1990-)
Jacob Williamson is an Australian children's-teen-adult franchise produced by Nickelodeon, Viacom, Disney, Australian Broadcasting Corporation, HiT Entertainment. And It Was On Nickelodeon, Viacom, Disney, Playhouse Disney (Disney Junior), Disney Channel, ToonDisney (Disney XD), Australian Broadcasting Corporation, ABC for Kids (ABC Kids), Hit Entertainment, Noggin (Nick Jr) and Nick Jr. It Is A Live-Action Franchise. Jacob Is The Main Character, And He Is A Good Boy All The Time, But He Can Be A Little Bit Feral/Do Things That Are Funny, Silly and Inappropriate. This Franchise Is Rated P, C, G, PG, M, AV15+ and MA15+ Seasons * Season 1 (1990-2003) * Season 2 (2003-2004) * Season 3 (2004-2005) * Season 4 (2005-2006) * Season 5 (2006-2007) * Season 6 (2007-2008) * Season 7 (2008-2009) * Season 8 (2009-2010) * Season 9 (2010-2011) * Season 10 (2011-2012) * Season 11 (2012-2013) * Season 12 (2013-2014) * Season 13 (2014-2015) * Season 14 (2015-2016) * Season 15 (2016-2017) * Season 16 (2017-2018) * Season 17 (2018-2019) * MORE SEASONS FROM THE FUTURE Jacob Williamson (franchise) Has * A TV Show * Other TV Shows * Movies * Video Games Episodes with Jacob Swimming - Plot/History * (Early Years) - (whatever) * (Jacob Was Little At Jacob's Old House) - Jacob, Lindsia And Maureen Swimming In The Backyard Pool. Jacob Swimming Naked While Lindsia And Maureen Swimming In Their Swimsuits * 2008 - Jacob, Lindsia And Maureen Swimming At The Public Pool. Jacob Wears A Green Full Body Short Sleeve Rash Guard * Jacob, Lindsia And Maureen Swimming At The Beach * Christmas Day 2008 - Jacob, Lindsia And Maureen Swimming In The Backyard Pool At Jacob's New House. Jacob Wears A Blue Full Body Short Sleeve Rash Guard * January 2009 - Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela And Maureen Swimming At The Public Pool. Jacob Wears Goggles, Green Wetsuit And Orange Flippers While Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela And Maureen Wears Goggles, Blue Wetsuits And Yellow Flippers * December 2009 - Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela And Maureen Swimming At The Public Pool. Jacob, Lindsia And Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela Wears Red Wetsuits And Yellow Flippers * 2010 - Jacob, Lindsia, Ms Lewis And Brianna Dowell Swimming At The Public Pool. Jacob And His Girlfriend Wears Blue Wetsuits, Ms Lewis Wears A Black-Pink Wetsuit And Brianna Dowell Wears A Blue 1 Piece Swimsuit * December 2010-March 2011 - Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela And Maureen Swimming In The Backyard Pool. Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela And Maureen Wear Blue Wetsuits and Blue Flippers. Jacob, Lindsia And Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela Wears Red Wetsuits Sometimes * Christmas Day 2012 - Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela, Lauren And Maureen Swimming In The Backyard Pool At Maureen And Jim's House. Jacob, Lindsia And Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela Wears Red Wetsuits, Blue Flippers And Snorkels, Maureen Wears A Blue Wetsuit, Blue Flippers And A Snorkel, Lauren Wears A Pink Wetsuit, Yellow Flippers And A Snorkel * Early 2013 - Jacob, Lindsia, Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela, Emma Watkins, Amy Salter, Laya McPhee, Maureen, Ali Franks (Jacob's Aunty) and Brianna Dowell Swimming In The Backyard Pool At Jacob's House. Emma Watkins Wears A Yellow Wetsuit, Yellow Flippers and A Snorkel, Amy Salter Wears A Black-Pink Wetsuit, Flippers and A Snorkel, Laya McPhee Wears A Blue Wetsuit, Blue Flippers and A Snorkel And Ali Franks (Jacob's Aunty) Wears A Blue Wetsuit, Yellow Flippers and A Snorkel * 2013 - Jacob And Ms Lewis Scuba Diving In The Ocean. Jacob And Ms Lewis Wear Wetsuits and Scuba Gears * October-November 2013 - Jacob, Lindsia, Ms Lewis And Brianna Dowell Swimming At The Public Pool. Jacob And Lindsia Wears Red Wetsuits While Ms Lewis And Brianna Dowell Wears The Same From 2010 * Early 2014 - Jacob and Emma Watkins At The Beach. Emma Watkins Wears A Yellow 1 Piece Swimsuit * 2014 - Jacob And Ms Lewis Scuba Diving In The Pool At The Public Pool. Jacob And Ms Lewis Wear Wetsuits and Scuba Gears * 2014 - Jacob Swimming In His Swim Trunks (without A Shirt) * 2015/2016 - Jacob Swimming In His Clothes * 2016- - Jacob Swimming In His Black Wetsuit Jacob's Girlfriend * Her Name Is Lindsia * She Is An Adult * She is Cute and Happy All The Time * She is Too Cute To Be Cranky * Her hair is blonde and straight * She wears a pigtail-ponytail hairstyle * She Is Nicest To Jacob And She Loves Jacob Jacob/Relationships * Patrick Williamson (brother) * Hayley Doyle (mother) * Joe Williamson (father) * Jai Butcher (step-father) * Jacob's OTHER FAMILY * Jacob's BEST FRIENDS * Lindsia (girlfriend) * Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela (temporarily girlfriend) * AND MORE Featured Characters * Jacob * Patrick * Hayley * Joe * Jai * Jacob's Family * Jacob's Friends * Lindsia (Jacob's Girlfriend) * Charlotte-Lauren-Pamela * School Students/School Staff * Carers/Support Workers * And More